


I Came Back For You

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Reimbodiment fic, Reunion, Somewhat happy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings





	I Came Back For You

It was night, but Indis was awake. 

It had been so long now, longer than even the length of the years of the Trees had lasted, but she had never quite gotten used to the moon. 

It was full tonight, and she sat in the window seat, staring out at the pale circle in the sky, its flat white light bathing her. She shivered, rubbing her bare arms, the small hairs rising suddenly.

There was a sound behind her, the unmistakeable creaking of the bedroom door opening. 

She lived alone most of the time these days.

The window was open, the soft night breeze stirring her loose, golden hair about her shoulders. Had it been the wind that had made the sound?

_No._

Indis hesitated a moment before she turned, her heart in her mouth suddenly, though not from fear.

And there  _she_  was. 

Framed in the doorway, the breeze from the open window stirring her hair and clothes a little. She was caught in a shaft of moonlight; it made her shine in silver that recalled Telperion of old, but for her eyes, which were deep and dark, filled with… something that Indis could not quite identify. Míriel watched her intently, and in silence. 

"You came back" breathed Indis. "Why?"

"I came back for you."

Míriel’s voice was as she had always known it, quiet and musical, but with a certain power beneath the surface.

"Finwë - "

”- Chooses to remain in the Halls, for the time being. He made his choice. I made mine.” She came a step closer, as Indis stood. “Did you resent me? Afterwards, I mean.”

 _Still so forthright._  Míriel had never cared much for couching her meaning in courtesies, although she never raised her voice. She never had to. “No” said Indis truthfully. “I never spoke against you, although the people of Tirion all assumed that I would.” She cringed inwardly. Even to her own ears, it sounded as though she were making excuses. 

To her surprise though, Míriel laughed, quietly. “Just so. I am sorry if my son caused you grief.”

"Fëanáro was…" she considered for a moment, then sighed, remembering she was talking to his mother. "Fëanáro is gone. You will not find him here."

"I returned for you" said Míriel again, although grief was on her face, and pain in her voice. "I love Fëanáro well, and I always will. But I can do nothing for him now." She twisted her hands together before her. "Indis…"

Indis took another step towards her, watching the moonlight dance in Míriel’s hair. She looked down into that heart-shaped face, dark eyes that were full of pain, but also a spark of something else as Míriel looked back at her. 

_Was it hope?_

Míriel’s hands opened in front of her, as if to emphasise some point, but she spoke no words.

Perhaps she had no words left.

Indis took a breath, and crossed the gap between them, taking those hands in her own on an impulse.

 _Her fingers are still soft,_  Indis realised.  _Her new body has not yet the calluses from the needle that she had before._ The thought made her feel strange, as though the woman who stood before her were unfamiliar. And yet she knew her so well. _They will return, in time._ Indis raised Míriel’s hands to her lips, kissed the knuckles and then the palms and then the pads of the fingers, hope suddenly flaring in her heart as a flicker of a smile crossed Míriel’s face, new too but already worn with grief.

"Thank you" Indis muttered against Míriel’s warm skin.

"For what?"

"For coming back."


End file.
